Hilf Mir Fliegen
by Alyssa Dammerlicht
Summary: Bill Kaulitz, un joven de 17 años, se reencuentra con su hermano gemelo Tom, el cual aún le guarda rencor por su inesperada partida desde que eran niños. Tom no sabe la razón de su regreso y Bill prefiere ocultarselo. Es entonces cuando Bill se involucra demasiado en la vida de Tom, entrando a Devilish, convirtiendo su vida en algo que no podrá manejar. Twincest/Lemon/Tokio Hotel.


Capítulo 1:

* * *

Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne.

* * *

—Bill, es por tu bien —susurró él en mi oído antes de dejarme en el aeropuerto.

No estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero aún así asentí antes de despedirme.

Su sonrisa parecía tan cansada, sabía que no sentía dolor al verme partir —más bien parecía sentir un gran alivio— no iba extrañarme ni yo a él, a pesar de ser mi padre no lo sentía como tal, juraba que él me odiaba, o tal vez solo no sabía cómo controlarme.

No lo extrañaría a él, por supuesto que no.

Ni siquiera mi vida allí.

Sinceramente deseaba empezar de cero.

Mi vida necesitaba un cambio radical, estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero esto... Era exagerado.

Deseaba irme de ahí, sí, pero al mismo tiempo hubiera querido que fuera por otra situación, quería algo menos complicado, algo que no me llevara de regreso a ellos en Hamburgo.

Hubiera preferido irme a vivir solo a otro lado lejos de todos los que me conocían.

Pero no tenía salvación, la otra mitad de mi familia me esperaba.

No los veía desde que tenía 6 años, y poco me importaba volver a verlos.

No porque les odiara, ni siquiera los recordaba muy bien como para sentir algo así.

Solo pequeñas e insignificantes cosas me venían a la mente al escuchar a papá mencionar a aquellas personas. Como por ejemplo el haber presenciado el divorcio de Simone y Jörg y que me hubieran separado de la mitad de mi familia.

Esas pequeñas cosas ahora me parecían algo gracioso, pero en ese tiempo lloré mucho al sentir el pequeño espacio en mi cama, vacío y frio, en el horrible departamento que Jörg rentó, pero no lloraba porque el espacio no era ocupado por mi madre, no, en realidad lloraba por mi hermano gemelo.

Thomas era su nombre, siempre estaba pegado a mí como un chicle al cabello, era incluso más cariñoso conmigo que la misma Simone, siempre me protegía a pesar de tener la misma edad —era obvio que él era quién mandaba— y el hecho de que nos separaran lo dejó rabioso. Aún recuerdo ese día, su rostro igual al mío estaba rojo como un tomate y la manera en la que atacó a Jörg después de que me metiera a ese taxi no tuvo precio.

—¡Bill, si te vas dejaré de quererte! —esas fueron sus últimas palabras, las gritó tan fuerte que me estremecí, pero al final no pude hacer nada, no era mi decisión ni la de Thomas, era de mis padres.

Y Thomas era otro pequeño e insignificante recuerdo ahora.

Al final me adapté, seguí adelante y las noches dejaron de ser tormentosas, sobretodo porque él jamás me llamó, ni siquiera envió un mensaje, nada, cumplió su promesa, yo lo dejé y él dejó de quererme.

Simone era otro tema, ella jamás pareció preocuparse por mí, ni siquiera tenía recuerdos claros de ella como madre; Jörg y Simone siempre estaban peleando y trabajando, nada más. Incluso después de haberse divorciado ellos estaban tan en lo suyo que nunca se les ocurrió siquiera intentar hacer que mi gemelo me perdonara por haberlo dejado solo. Simone me llamaba y venía a verme, pero Thomas nunca.

Era notorio que papá extrañaba a mamá, lo veía en sus ojos y en su ausencia, solamente cuando Simone venía a verme era cuando el estado depresivo de Jörg cambiaba a algo más... como un padre real.

Jörg... ¿Cómo podría definir al hombre que me dio la vida? Siempre quise ser respetuoso acerca de mis padres, pero a estas alturas, entendiendo todo, solo podía pensar en lo mal que lo estaba pasando solo y en lo poco que me importaba.

Después de verlo llorar a escondidas noche tras noche, blasfemando el nombre de Simone y ahogándose en su propio dolor dejé de llorar en su nombre y aprendí a ignorarlo.

Sonaba cruel, pero si él nunca me dejó ayudarlo con su ansiedad yo no tenía nada más qué hacer.

Por eso el día en que sucedió aquél accidente que lo orilló a regresarme con mi madre, lo único que pude pensar fue que al fin él sería libre de cargar con el recuerdo más grande de su ex mujer.

Por esa razón, mi resistencia ante el hecho de mudarme no duró demasiado.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me esperaba allá, pero a pesar de todo una pequeña parte de mí me decía que tal vez no era tan mala idea volver a verles.

Esa pequeña parte probablemente estaba influenciada por _ella._

 _Ella_ me habría dicho que fuera a Hamburgo, para sanarme, para recuperar mi vida. Seguro que si lo hubiera dicho de verdad yo me habría reído en su cara, después la abrazaría por subnormal y sus enormes ojos verdes me hubieran mirado falsamente ofendida.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse nada más al recordarla, pues _ella_ era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

Ivonne era su nombre, no era como las demás chicas, parecía que lo sabías todo de ella pero en realidad solo conocías lo que ella quería mostrarte. Simplemente no encajaba en el mundo, igual que yo.

Ella temía verme llorar, por eso siempre hacía lo que yo quería, por eso ella se había vuelto mi confort más grande en casa.

Lo era todo para mí, y yo no había podido salvarla...

Aún podía escucharla en mi mente. En mis sueños más lúcidos ella me miraba con los labios morados y secos, con unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y la piel de color lila; cuando me preguntaba "¿Por qué?" jamás pude responder, es entonces cuando gritaba "¡Lo prometiste!" y al final yo despertaba.

Suspiré irritado y me coloqué mis gafas de sol, ya estaba dentro de aquel avión, no quedaba mucho para aterrizar y los nervios me estaban comiendo vivo.

No podía imaginarme cómo sería volver a verles, todo parecía tan irreal que tenía nauseas, en verdad solo esperaba que no estuvieran tan pegados a mí, no necesitaba un guardaespaldas, no quería ser visto.

No necesitaba a alguien sobre mí si ya había aprendido a andar solo.

.

Fue un viaje largo y cansado, tenía la sensación de aun estar volando cuando caminé entre la multitud buscando algo que identificara a mi familia.

El ambiente era tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, hacía frío, demasiado a diferencia de en donde solía vivir, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que jamás regresaría a donde mi padre. Me había despedido de él, tal vez para siempre.

Simone estaba de pie, con el pelo rojo atado en una coleta desalineada, a su lado había un hombre que la tomaba de la cintura, supuse que ese era su novio.

Suspiré con ironía y caminé hacia ella.

Ella al verme inmediatamente avanzó hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

Me quité los lentes mostrando mis ojos delineados y perfectamente ahumados.

—Bill... Bienvenido —dijo ella abrazándome, era tan pequeña que la vi ponerse de puntitas.

El abrazo me desagradó, tal vez porque no me lo esperaba o era porque odiaba cuando me tocaba la gente con la que jamás tuve una buena relación.

—Es un placer, Bill, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, me llamo Gordon y soy novio de tu madre —dijo el hombre a su lado.

—Oh ¿Ha hablado de mí? —pregunté sarcástico y giré los ojos. Ellos no parecieron notarlo, o tal vez sólo me ignoraron.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa de lo más nerviosa.

—Aburrido, y cansado.

—Bueno, vayamos al auto entonces, te encantará tu nuevo hogar —dijo Gordon, él parecía relajado a comparación de Simone.

—¿Eso es todo lo que traes? —preguntó Simone mirando mi maleta.

—Sí —respondí esta vez algo cohibido.

Ella asintió caminando a mi lado mientras me guiaba hacia fuera del aeropuerto, donde su auto estaba aparcado.

—¿Tenías pocas cosas donde vivías? —preguntó Gordon mientras metía mi pequeña maleta en la cajuela de aquel auto rojo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Dejé la mayor parte de mis cosas allá.

No di más explicaciones y me metí al vehículo.

Alguien faltaba en ese momento y no me había percatado de ello hasta que vi el asiento de mi lado vacío.

Mi hermano gemelo.

—¿Y Thomas? —pregunté. Simone hizo una mueca molesta y Gordon se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente en una fiesta —dijo ella desde el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Fiesta? —pregunté cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar.

—Ah sí, verás, él es guitarrista, toca en bares y fiestas junto a una banda que formó con sus amigos en el instituto —dijo Gordon que parecía no aceptar del todo el hobbie de Thomas, pues su cara era una mueca de desagrado.

—Suena a que es algo cool —dije con un poco de interés.

Simone y Gordon no respondieron, se quedaron callados lo que quedó del trayecto.

Finalmente llegamos a una casa en los suburbios, su casa era bonita, por fuera estaba pintada de un color azul pastel y tenía un patio lindo con el césped húmedo por la nieve derretida. Un pequeño sendero dividía el pasto y guiaba a los escalones que daban a la puerta.

Parecía acogedor pero a la vez tan apagado, como la casa en la que vivía con Jörg, si Simone seguía siendo la mujer que era cuando estaba casada con Jörg seguramente esa era la razón de que su casa pareciera carente de vida.

No me molesté en sacar mi maleta del auto pues Gordon se había adelantado a hacerlo, con una patética sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y al abrirla su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Todo estaba en silencio, no había absolutamente nadie ahí.

—Este es tu nuevo hogar, esperamos que te sientas tan cómodo como en casa de Jörg—dijo Simone.

—Sí, esto es tan parecido a mi antiguo hogar, no será difícil acostumbrarme —susurré con ironía mirando el lugar con atención.

El lugar era lindo, la sala tenía sillones pulcramente blancos y grandes, la pared azul estaba adornada con fotografías de Thomas y de mí cuando éramos bebés.

Vaya, qué ridiculez.

—Bill —me llamó ella con una sonrisa tímida—. Lo siento mucho, mi cielo, pero... —Sabía lo que vendría después, se iría por un asunto de su jodido trabajo, igual que siempre—. Tengo que salir, me ha surgido algo de pronto y necesito que Gordon me lleve —ella era demasiado predecible.

—No hay problema, puedo quedarme solo.

Hubo un silencio que lo interpreté fácilmente, ella chasqueó la lengua.

—No, amor, no puedes quedarte solo —guardó silencio, pensando bien lo que iba a decir—. No podría permitir que...

Rodeé los ojos con molestia, ella estaba a punto de llorar, podía ver sus ojos humedecerse, pero simplemente no me importó.

—¿Me llevarás al trabajo contigo? —le incité a continuar, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No ¿Cómo crees? Le pediré a Tom que se quede a cuidarte.

¿Tom? ¿Thomas?

Mira, que interesante... El reencuentro tan inevitable sucedería al fin.

—Simone, no creo que... —dijo Gordon, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada irritada de mi madre.

—Debe cuidar de Bill, es su hermano —sentenció tomando su móvil, tecleó varias veces y se lo colocó en el oído—. Tom... Necesito que vengas y cuides a tu hermano...

No se escuchó nada más que el pitido del teléfono, anunciando que la llamada se había cortado.

Mi madre casi avienta el móvil, completamente colérica, pero al final solo se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué no mejor le consiguen una niñera? Estoy ocupado —se escuchó una voz justo en el piso de arriba, una voz gruesa y al momento supuse de quien era.

—¡Tom! —gritó mi madre aún más enojada—. ¡Creía que estabas tocando en algún lado! ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Es una orden!

Thomas bufó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con pesar, como si estuviera muy cansado.

Me quedé quieto, mi cara se transformó a una que no supe cómo describir.

¿El de ahí era mi hermano gemelo? ¿Ese tipo con apariencia de yonki aficionado al R&B y Hip Hop había compartido útero conmigo?

Y cuando él me miró a mí, su rostro palideció.

Por supuesto, ambos lucíamos completamente diferentes.

Thomas tenía largas rastas rubias y otras castañas las cuales caían libremente por sus hombros descubiertos, lo único que estaba usando en ese momento era un pantalón de chándal que estaba demasiado grande para él, parecía haber terminado de bañarse pues su torso lucía húmedo.

Yo era algo totalmente diferente a él, mi cabello era negro, largo y lacio, además de que siempre solía maquillarme.

Ambos nos miramos completamente pasmados y sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos

¿Hace cuánto no sabía de él? Demasiado tiempo, y mamá nunca comentó nada acerca de Thomas para "no herir mis sentimientos".

En verdad él había cambiado, no era el niño con el que solía hacer pasteles de lodo afuera de nuestra antigua casa, no, éste chico frente a mí, no era quien dormía a mi lado cuando le tenía miedo a los truenos o a la oscuridad.

Todo eso se había perdido desde el momento en el que me prometió que dejaría de quererme una vez me fuera de su vida.

Y al parecer seguía manteniendo esa promesa.

—Te dije que estoy ocupado, mamá —respondió con cansancio ignorándome de pronto.

Tragué saliva, el ambiente se había tensado demasiado.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Qué es más importante que tu hermano?

—Amm Rachel, la chica que está en mi habitación ahora mismo.

De alguna manera al oír a Thomas responderle así a Simone me hizo sentir inquieto, ni siquiera yo que estaba enfadado con ella le hablaría de esa forma tan mezquina.

Pero Simone parecía estar acostumbrada, pues solo suspiró.

—Sácala de aquí y cuida a Bill.

—¿Y si digo que no?

Simone se acercó con lentitud mientras Gordon y yo observábamos la escena con atención.

—Entonces, no creo que te importe si Gordon y yo regalamos esa preciada guitarra que tanto amas.

El rostro de Thomas se puso rígido al instante y su mirada cambió radicalmente.

De estar a la defensiva pasó a estar resignado pero no menos molesto que antes.

—¡Mierda! Está bien, cuidaré a mi hermano ¿De acuerdo? Pero si lo hago será a mi modo —dijo mirándome de pronto, su mirada estaba tan cargada de ira que lo único que pude hacer fue desviar mi vista de la suya.

—Solo... No dejes que nadie le lastime —respondió ella un poco más sosegada.

Mientras tanto yo la miraba nervioso.

Sinceramente esperaba que ese "A mi modo" fuera que me dejara a cargo de alguien más, no me sentía muy seguro con él.

—Por supuesto, madre.

Y Simone medio sonrió, ella tampoco parecía muy convencida con la actitud de Thomas, pero por supuesto, el trabajo siempre fue lo más importante para ella, así que en el momento en el que vio el reloj de pared supo que no le quedaba de otra más que dejarme ahí con él.

—Oh, mira la hora —exclamó casi pálida—. Se nos hace tarde, Gordon, tenemos que estar ahí en media hora.

Gordon asintió con el rostro tan pálido como el de Simone.

—Chicos, hay comida en el refrigerador, regresaremos tan pronto podamos —dijo Gordon mientras Simone salía de la casa, sin despedirse, como siempre lo había hecho en mi infancia—. Tom, cuida a Bill.

Seguido de eso la puerta principal se cerró, el sonido de un vehículo siendo encendido comenzó a sonar y al final lo único que se escuchó fue el de ése mismo alejarse.

Me quedé completamente tieso, mirando hacia la pared que estaba frente a mí, no tenía intenciones de moverme, no tenía intenciones de mirar a Thomas.

Éste en cambio comenzó a alejarse de donde estaba en un principio, escuché el sonido del refrigerador abrirse y cerrarse.

—No lo entiendo —dijo él a lo lejos con amargura, sin embargo no despegué la mirada de aquella pared—. No entiendo por qué de pronto ellos te prestan tanta atención a ti, te lo juro, hace una semana mamá comenzó a hablar de ti en exceso y decidió darte la habitación donde yo solía dormir... Te tratan como si creyeran que te vas a morir y quisieran recompensar el tiempo en que te ignoraron —alcé y le miré sorprendido, se había puesto una playera blanca que le quedaba demasiado grande, su rostro lucía molesto, pero sobretodo confundido, tardé en darme cuenta de que Thomas no tenía ni la menor idea de mi situación y la razón tan asquerosamente ridícula por la que yo estaba ahí.

—¿Tú no...? —comencé a preguntar pero me callé, si él no lo sabía no tenía por qué decírselo, no necesitaba su lastima, así que cambié mi pregunta—. ¿Tú no estabas ocupado?

Comenzó a sonreír, pero sus ojos me miraban con odio, eso me inquietaba un poco. Thomas nunca había sido así conmigo y el saber que todo había cambiado en él me preocupaba, en parte porque yo no tenía la culpa, sin embargo él creía que sí.

—Estaba mintiendo, no conozco a ninguna Rachel, bueno, aun no —soltó una risa y se acercó a mí con lentitud, me observaba de pies a cabeza—. Pareces una chica, cuando te vi creí que te habías cambiado de sexo, pero no...

—Soy tan hombre como cualquier otro —le corté en voz baja, nervioso.

Thomas sonrió un poco más con malicia.

—No me malentiendas, entiendo que a algunas personas les guste ser... eso que tú eres, es solo que no lo esperaba de ti.

—¿Y qué soy según tú?

—Un marica, tal vez —dijo acercándose demasiado a mí, cosa que me incomodó de inmediato, pero no me sentía capaz de moverme.

Tragué saliva y mis ojos se humedecieron, me sentía estúpido al querer llorar solo por un par de palabras, que de todas formas eran ciertas, porque sí, yo era gay.  
Siempre fui estúpidamente sensible, pero no quería que nadie supiera de eso, mucho menos Thomas, ya que él sabía de sobra que de pequeño yo era demasiado llorón, no necesitaba que se diera cuenta que a estas alturas lo seguía siendo.

Tuve suerte, ya que antes de que él nótase algo, el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonó y entonces se alejó de mí.

Suspiré pesadamente, al menos lo peor ya había pasado, su mirada ya no estaba posada en mí y eso me dio oportunidad de reprimir mi sensibilidad.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —preguntó mi hermano con irritación después de escucharle abrir la puerta.

—Joder, Tom ¿Lo olvidaste? Habíamos acordado en venir —respondió una voz masculina, no la reconocí, sin embargo, no me atreví a asomarme y espiar a la visita—. La fiesta en Shawcross es hoy, pero mírate, parece que estabas cogiendo, que asco.

—Nada de eso, en realidad, estaba dándole la bienvenida a Bill —dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, detestaba demasiado mi presencia y eso solo me hacía sentir intranquilo.

—¿Tu hermano? —dijo otra voz masculina, muy diferente a la que había escuchado segundos atrás, el tipo sonaba más serio.

Quería salir de ahí y escapar a algún parque cercano, como cuando vivía con Jörg.  
Quería ir a las columpios, estar ahí hasta marearme, sentir la presión baja y ver a Ivonne a mi lado, riendo.  
Extrañamente quería volver a casa, cuando todo era un poco más fácil.

—Ahg, sí, él —contestó Thomas aun más irritado.

—Mierda, quiero conocerlo —gritó uno de sus amigos, seguido de eso escuché pasos acelerados que solo aumentaron su sonido hasta que frente a mí se encontraba un chico tan atónito que solo pudo exhalar.

Él estaba vestido de negro, tenía una camiseta con el logo alguna banda que no supe identificar, su cabello era algo largo y lacio, sus ojos de color chocolate se agrandaron y sus finos labios dibujaron una mueca divertida.

—Vaya, tu cabello luce estupendo, hombre —lo miré atentamente, buscando en él algún atisbo de sarcasmo, pero no encontré nada, así que solo sonreí.

—Gracias —dije sintiéndome menos tenso que antes.

—¿Tú eres Bill? —dijo otro chico que entró lentamente, él parecía analizarme.  
Él tenía el pelo corto el cual lo escondía en la gorra que tenía puesta, al igual que el otro chico éste usaba una camiseta con el mismo logotipo que decía en letras rojas y mayúsculas " _DEVILISH_ ".

—Sí —él asintió y miró a Thomas quien solo me miraba con molestia.

Volví a sentirme tenso de inmediato.

—Mucho gusto Bill, yo soy Georg —dijo el chico de cabello largo—. Y éste gordito es el querido Gustav —señaló al chico de gorra—. Es un placer conocerte.

Medio sonreí y bajé la mirada apenado.

—¿Así que saben de mí? —pregunté para mí, sin embargo Gustav me escuchó.

—Sí, Tom hablaba mucho de ti cuando íbamos en la primaria —dijo Gustav y Thomas le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

No pude evitar reír ante ello.

—Sí, sí, claro ¿Nos vamos? —habló Thomas de pronto con la mirada fija en mí.  
Cuando éramos pequeños él miraba a los niños que me molestaban de la misma manera en la que me miraba en ese momento.  
Me estaba retando, aunque no sabía precisamente a qué.

—Es cierto —dijo Georg exaltado— Oye Bill ¿Quieres venir...?

—¡Mierda, Georg! No sabemos si tiene cosas que hacer —replicó Gustav, se veía apenado y eso me pareció agradable.

—No creo, él no tiene nada que hacer ¿Verdad? —replicó mi hermano gemelo con una sonrisa de lo mas maliciosa.

Seguía retándome.  
Y yo titubeé antes de responder.

—No... No tengo nada qué hacer...

Hubo un silencio que sentí de lo más incómodo, un silencio que solo yo sentí ya que Georg sonreía como un niño pequeño y Gustav solo estaba mirando hacia la ventana  
Ambos eran ajenos a mi nerviosismo, menos mi hermano, él parecía darse cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando, de lo mucho que él me imponía.

—Eso es maravilloso ¿Entonces qué esperas? Iremos en el auto de Georg —fue lo último que dijo Thomas en toda la noche y yo de alguna manera sabía que eso no podía significar algo bueno.

En ese momento comprendí que aquel lugar tampoco sería mi hogar...  
Estaba solo contra el mundo una vez más...


End file.
